totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Milion wygra tylko jeden! - Zakończenie nr 3
Totalna Porażka: Weterani vs Debiutanci - odcinek 12 (Wielki Finał!) Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy '''Chris: '''Finałowa 3 walczyła o finał. Dziewczyny trzymały się razem , a Peter działał samodzielnie. Ostatecznie to on dotarł pierwszy na metę, a do niego dołączyła LeShawna. Gdy mieliśmy już się żegnać z Anabel Peter pokazał klasę i zrezygnował. Dlatego w finale mamy... '''LeShawnę!!! i Anabel !!! Kto wygra okrągły milion dolarów? Zaczynamy Wielki Finał Totalnej Porażki: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! ''' Poranek na wyspie '''LeShawna: '''Cieszę się, że obie jesteśmy w finale. '''Anabel: '''Nigdy nie osiągnęłam czegoś takiego. '''LeShawna: '''Nieważne kto wygra i tak dzielimy się pół na pół. '''Anabel: '''Racja. '''Chris: '''W nagrodę, że dotarłyście do finału zaprosiłem dwie osoby.Za chwilę do Was przyjdą. LeShawna i Anabel czekają Nagle pojawia się Celine - siostra Anabel. '''Celine: '''Siostra! '''Anabel: '''Ty tutaj. Objęły się. ''' Nagle do LeShawny przychodzi... ... ... ... ..Harold. LeShawna: '''O, cześć. Co tam słuchać! ''' Harold: '''Oglądałem każdy odcinek. '''LeShawna: '''To miłe, ech. '''Harold: '''Zaakceptowałem to, że nie możemy być razem. '''LeShawna: '''Harold dla mnie zawsze byłeś tym kimś. Nagle go objęła i pocałowała. '''LeShawna: '''LeShawna Ci pokaże, jak Cię kocha! '''Anabel i Celine: '''Jakie to piękne! '''Chris: '''Koniec odwiedzin! Harold i Celine wracajcie do domów. Harold i Celine życzyli swoim finalistom wytrwałości i się z nimi pożegnali. Finałowe Starcie '''Chris: '''Finalistki - wiem, jak musiało być dla was ciężko i ja to doceniam. '''LeShawna: '''Rzadko to okazujesz. '''Chris: '''no tak. Postanowiłem, że... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... odkrywa koc. Widać wszystkich wyeliminowanych uczestników. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .To oni wybiorą zwycięzcę! ''' Chris: '''Oto Robert, Dave, Sky, Eva, Jo, Lightning, Severin, Sugar, Lara, Chef, Brian, Noah i Peter! Dał im kartki, by oddali swój głos. '''Chris: '''Wszyscy muszą oddać głos! Jedyną osobą, która nie musi to Chef Hatchet.Osoba, która zdobędzie najwięcej głosów - wygra milion dolarów! To zaczynamy od Roberta! Pokój Zwierzeń ''' ' ' ' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' '' Zakończenie nr 3 (Chorwacja, Węgry i Bługaria) Na miejscu byli wszyscy: Chris, dawni uczestnicy, Topher i finalistki. Jasir był już w helikopterze. '''Chris: '''Uwaga! Oddaliście głosy:... ... ... ... ... ... ... .'Anabel (1 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '.Anabel (2 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '.Anabel (3 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '.LeShawna (1 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '...' '...' '.Anabel (4 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '.LeShawna (2 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '...' '.LeShawna (3 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '.LeShawna (4 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '...' '.LeShawna (5 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '...' '.LeShawna (6 głos)' '...' '...' '...' '..'' .Anabel (5 głos) '... '...' '...' '...' '.Anabel (6 głos)' LeShawna i Anabel trzymają się za ręce. Chris: 'Mamy remis! Chef nie oddał głosu, bo miał prawo. '''Anabel i LeShawna: '''Co?! '''LeShawna: '''To która z nas wygrywa? '''Chris: '''Decyzję podejmę w helikopterze! '''LeShawna i Anabel: '''Dobra. '''Reszta: ' Brawo! Topher był już do czegoś przygotowany, ale nie zdążył. 'Chris: '''Wszyscy do helikoptera.Jasir nas wzywa! '''Eva: '''Ja muszę niestety odmówić. '''Chris: '''Ok. Poszła sobie. Helikopter Helikopter leci, a pilotuje go Jasir. Wszyscy są już w środku poza Chrisem, LeShawną i Anabel. '''Chris: '''Emocje były ogromne, ale zwycięzca wciąż jest nie znany.LeShawna i Anabel przeanalizowałem wasze dobre i złe momenty w tym programie i zdecydowałem, że milion dolarów trafia do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .'Le... Nagle pojawił się hak zawieszony na długiej linie. I zabrał Chrisowi walizkę z milionem z rąk. Po chwili hak z walizką zostały pociągnięte na górę. Nagle z drugiego helikoptera. Eva: '''Żegnajcie frajerzy! Milion jest mój! Ha ha ha! I odleciała. '''Chris: '''Milion trafił w ręce Evy, więc to ona wygrywa sezon. Wybacz LeShawna. '''LeShawna i Anabel: '''Ale to nieuczciwe!!! '''Anabel: '''Milion nie jest tu najważniejszy. Liczy się to, że poznałyśmy nowych przyjaciół. '''LeShawna: '''W sumie masz rację. Weszły do środka. '''Chris: '''Jestem Chris McLean, a to była '''Totalna Porażka: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! KONIEC SEZONU 'Wyniki Głosowania:' Robert: Anabel! Dave: LeShawna! Sky: LeShawna! Eva: Anabel! Lightning: Anabel! Jo: LeShawna! Severin: Anabel! Sugar: LeShawna! Lara: Anabel! Brian: LeShawna! Noah: LeShawna! Peter: Anabel! Chef Hatchet: '- (nie oddał głosu)' Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Weterani vs Debiutanci - odcinki